1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display panel such as an organic electroluminescent panel, and particularly relates to a display panel that includes insulating layers covering side portions as well as top corner portions of a subset of conductive lines outside a cell section of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic electroluminescent panel substrate is a substrate that includes a plurality of panels, each of which displays a predetermined image according to applied voltages.
FIG. 1A is a plane view of a conventional organic electroluminescent panel substrate 100. As shown in FIG. 1A, the organic electroluminescent panel substrate 100 includes a plurality of panels.
FIG. 1B is an enlarged plane view of portion A of FIG. 1, and FIG. 1C is a sectional view of the lines of FIG. 1B as taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1B. In FIG. 1B, the conventional organic electroluminescent panel includes a cell section 104, first scan lines 108, second scan lines 110, a data line connection member 112, a first scan line connection member 114, and a second scan line connection member 116.
The cell section 104 includes a plurality of pixels formed in luminescent areas at intersections of anode electrodes and cathode electrodes.
The data lines 106 are connected to the anode electrode layers of the cell section 104 providing the anode electrode layers with data signals transmitted from an IC chip (not shown). The data line connection member 112 connects the data lines 106 to each other.
The first scan lines 108 are connected to some of the cathode electrode layers of the cell section 104 providing them with first scan signals transmitted from the IC chip. The first scan line connection member 114 connects the first scan lines 108 to each other.
The second scan lines 110 are connected to the remaining cathode electrode layers, providing them with second scan signals transmitted from the IC chip. The second scan line connection member 116 connects the second scan lines 110 to each other.
As illustrated in FIG. 1C, the data lines 106, the first scan lines 108 and the second scan lines 110 are formed from an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) layer 120 and a metal layer 122 formed from Molybdenum (Mo).
In the conventional organic electroluminescent panel, the data lines 106, the first scan lines 108 and the second scan lines 110, and in particular the metal layers 122 of the lines 106, 108 and 110, are directly exposed to the outside environment. Therefore, during the process of manufacturing the panel, the lines 106, 108 and 110 may be damaged or scratched by outside objects. In addition, short circuits between the lines 160, 108 and 110 may occur.